


[Podfic] Love Without Doubt

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [64]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Felching, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light D/s, Moresomes, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Orgy, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Whump!Tony, a whole lot of other kinks, omega!Tony, spoiled!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is kidnapped and, months later, the rest of the Avengers are captured by the same people when they try to rescue him. When SHIELD gets them back, they’re forever changed and bonded.</p><p>Based off of this kink meme prompt:</p><p>Tony is the Avengers' sub and omega. He may snark all he wants, but at the end of the day, he's happy to get down on his knees and please his masters and mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Without Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Without Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568079) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 



> I got permission from Renai_Chan to do this AGES AGO. And I'm a horrid person and it's taken me this long to finish, and I am so sorry. <3 <3 <3 But I still love this story a whole lot and ITS DONE NOW... so enjoy <3
> 
> -UPDATE 5/7/15- Just a note guys I did another listen through the other day and I noticed a missing scene in chapter 3 and a few random coughs and sniffles through out the whole podfic. I THINK I've gotten them all, now, and I've reuploaded all the links. So everything should be good now. But if you downloaded before today you might wanna redownload it! So sorry for any inconveniences guys! <3

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

Chapter One [Mobile Streaming Chapter One](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/01.mp3) Chapter Two [Mobile Streaming Chapter Two](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/02.mp3) Chapter Three [Mobile Streaming Chapter Three](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/03.mp3) Chapter Four [Mobile Streaming Chapter Four](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/04.mp3) Chapter Five [Mobile Streaming Chapter Five](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/05.mp3) Chapter Six [Mobile Streaming Chapter Six](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/06.mp3) Chapter Seven [Mobile Streaming Chapter Seven](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/07.mp3) Chapter Eight [Mobile Streaming Chapter Eight](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/08.mp3) Chapter Nine [Mobile Streaming Chapter Nine](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/09.mp3) Chapter Ten [Mobile Streaming Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/10.mp3) Chapter Eleven [Mobile Streaming Chapter Eleven](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/11.mp3) Chapter Twelve [Mobile Streaming Chapter Twelve](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/12.mp3) Chapter Thirteen [Mobile Streaming Chapter Thirteen](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/13.mp3)

## Downloads

                            * ## Downloads

                              * [MP3(zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/Love%20Without%20Doubt%20MP3.zip) | **Size:** 352 MB | **Duration:** 6:03:01
                              * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/%5bAvengers%5d%20Love%20Without%20Doubt.m4b) | **Size:** 345 MB | **Duration:** 6:03:01

  
---|---


End file.
